Staring Contest
by Crizix
Summary: Miku is ridiculously dense.  Now with both Miku's Point of View and Len's Point of View!
1. Miku's POV

Crizix:  
>A ton of one-shot ideas have been popping into my head lately, and I really want to write some of them out. It's really surprising, given my records of procrastination. So I guess that you can expect more uploads from me...for now. By the way, I have no idea how to build suspense, and this is actually my first attempt at any form of it at all, so please don't kill me if it's just plain terrible. And I don't like the title I gave this. And yeah, it's Teto Kasane's birthday, isn't it? Happy birthday to her, even though she's not mentioned in the story at all.<p>

* * *

><p>It was lunch time, and I was alone in the school library. Usually the library is crowded, but there was an optional assembly today, so I guess that everyone went to see it. I'm not sure what it's about. Miriam told me it had something to do with painting. Paint doesn't interest me, though. I'd much rather read.<p>

So here I was, searching the fantasy shelf for something worth reading. An average-sized book called "Synchronicity" caught my eye. I pulled it from the shelf and opened it without bothering to look at the cover. I proceeded to read the prologue. The font was small, but big enough for me to read with ease. The story seemed to be interesting enough, so I walked to the nearby table and sat on it, reading.

Just as I flipped to the first chapter, I heard soft footsteps behind me. I craned my head towards the direction of the sound. It was my friend Len. "Hey Miku." He greeted.

"Hello, Len." I waved, even though we weren't far from each other.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just reading. The assembly's subject doesn't appeal to me, and there would be too many people there anyway. I thought that you'd be there, though." I replied casually, sliding off the table.

"Well, I was, but Piko and Hiyori were being annoying. So I left. Besides, I could barely see anything from where we were; people's heads were constantly in the way." Len chuckled. I heard a nervous note in his voice. I examined him more closely with a raised eyebrow. He appeared to be tense.

"…Is something the matter?" I inquired.

Len jumped back, apparently startled. "Ah, wha-? No! Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine! See?" He began acting strangely to show that he was fine. I simply stared at him.

"Uh…Yes. Right." Len stopped moving and he lowered his head to face the pastel green carpet. Silence settled in. It felt awkward, so I held the book I was reading in my right hand.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave a note saying that I'm borrowing this book." I stated. Len's head snapped back up at me. "See you later, Len." With that said, I turned my back to him and started walking towards the library's exit. However, my left wrist was grabbed, and before I knew it, I was on the floor with Len hovering over me.

"Le…Len?" I choked out. I was too stunned to say anything; this was too sudden. My eyes were probably as wide open as they could be. I shifted them in random directions, trying my hardest to avoid Len's face. I failed, though, and I eventually had to take a good look at him. His face was a bright crimson. He wore a serious and unreadable expression. His lower jaw was quivering. I wondered why.

My eyes inevitably locked with Len's. They were clouded with various emotions, none of which I could read. The intensity captivated me, though, and I couldn't avert my eyes. Suddenly I felt something tickling my face. I saw golden hair out of the corners of my eyes. However, it wasn't just the hair; it was also something else. Whatever it was, it was hot, and it carried a somewhat fruity scent.

I realized that this was Len's breath, and then it occurred to me that Len was leaning in, closer to me. His eyes were half-lidded. I felt my heart beat accelerate; I was nervous. But why was I nervous? What exactly was I anticipating? I felt my eyelids droop, and I slowly shut them, preparing for whatever was going to happen…

"…Whoa."

My eyes snapped open and Len shot straight up. I sat up while Len frantically searched for the source of the new, deeper voice. "Um…I'm right here." Sure enough, our friend Gakupo was standing at a reasonable distance from us. He looked shocked. I couldn't blame him; he had walked in on Len and I while we were in an odd position, about to perform an equally odd action. Much to my surprise and confusion, he glanced at Len and smirked.

"I-I-It's not what you think, Gakupo!" Len shouted with a flushed face. Huh? What was Gakupo thinking? Before I had a chance to ponder, he launched into this weird speech while wildly flailing his arms. Gakupo kept teasing him, prompting Len to raise his voice. Of course, this made Gakupo raise his voice as well. I picked up a couple things, but they were both talking so quickly that I could barely put the pieces together. Their volume made the process even more difficult. Still, I managed to figure out what they were saying, and I was even more baffled. What exactly were they talking about?

"Eh? I thought that we were just having a staring contest." I blurted out when Len stopped to catch his breath. Everything went silent as both proceeded to stare at me. Then Len somehow fell and landed face first. Gakupo gawked at me with a dropped jaw. "…What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, innocently tilting my head to the left.

* * *

><p>Crizix:<br>Augh! Gakupo, you ruined the moment! So what would have happened if he didn't? I...don't know. Is that bad? (By the way, Microsoft Word counted 860 words, while FFN counted 877. Odd. Which is correct? I dunno.) I must admit, my face got warm and I had to resist the urge to squeal (Okay, I gave in. Once.) while writing the supposedly suspenseful part, with Len pinning Miku down...Eh heh heh. I think my inner fangirl was starting to take control; I'm usually quite tame when compared to most. Scary. Anyway, I love to improve, so tell me what you think! If enough of you do, then I might consider writing a Len's Point of View complement to this. Might. So thanks for taking the time to read this~!

(Edit: Thanks to Ventiwings and MizukiLovesVocaloid for pointing out the dialogue spacing problem. I fixed it...I think.)


	2. Len's POV

Crizix:  
>A second second chapter for a one-shot? What? Yeah, well, actually...this is the Len Point of View complement that I mentioned that I might make if I got enough feedback. (Crystalyna was the only one who specifically asked for this in her review, but I felt that 7 reviews was a lot of love! Thank you all!) I...thought that this would be easier to write than the original, but I was wrong! It was just as hard! Therefore, I hope you enjoy this! (By the way...Yes, Miku is seriously that dense in this story.)<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway at a brisk pace. It was the middle of lunch time, but the halls and classrooms were devoid of loiterers. More people must have been attending that optional art assembly than I thought. I was there too, but I left after a few minutes. It was way too crowded for my liking, and my friends Piko and Hiyori were pestering me about confessing to my fellow friend and crush Miku, who was probably in the library. Seeing as I might never get an opportunity like this again, I decided to follow their advice.<p>

I sauntered my way to the school library and quietly slipped inside. I took cautious steps, searching for any signs of teal. Finally, I saw Miku sitting on a table in the center of the library. She was reading a gold and black covered book. I approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her. She craned her head in my direction. "Hey Miku." I greeted.

"Hello, Len." She waved, even though we weren't far from each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping to start a good conversation.

"I'm just reading. The assembly's subject doesn't appeal to me, and there would be too many people there anyway. I thought that you'd be there, though." She replied casually, sliding off the table. Oh, right. I forgot that Miku is indifferent towards painting, which was what the whole assembly was about.

"Well, I was, but Piko and Hiyori were being annoying. So I left. Besides, I could barely see anything from where we were; people's heads were constantly in the way." I chuckled. My heart was hammering against my chest; I was getting really nervous. At this rate, I'll never-

"-Is something the matter?" Miku inquired.

I jumped back, startled. Was I that bad of an actor? "Ah, wha-? No! Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine! See?" I tried to convey that I was fine by gesturing. I don't think it worked, though, because she simply stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…Yes. Right." She replied flatly. I stopped moving and I lowered my head to face the pastel green carpet. Silence settled in. It was really awkward and uncomfortable to the point of suffocating me. I desperately wanted to break this silence, to get this whole confession thing over with, but my throat felt dry and no words would come out.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave a note saying that I'm borrowing this book." Her voice shook me out of my thoughts. My head snapped back up at her. "See you later, Len." She turned her back to me and started walking towards the library's exit. As soon as the situation sank in, I inwardly panicked and reached for her left wrist. No, Miku, wait! I-!

Before I realized what I was doing, I had pinned Miku on the floor under me. My arms were the only things that were preventing me from falling on top of her. "Le…Len?" Miku choked out. Judging by her facial expression, I'd say that she was too stunned to say much, if anything at all. Well…that makes two of us.

Miku's eyes rapidly shifted in random directions. I could tell that she was trying to avoid looking at me. I understood why; she must be really embarrassed right now. I feel the same way, actually. My face felt like it was burning! Much to my surprise, however, she eventually locked her eyes with mine.

It was then that I realized that Miku's face was slowly, but steadily, getting closer. I also noticed a sudden difficulty with keeping my eyes wide open. I tried to stop myself from getting any closer to Miku, but I just couldn't. It somehow felt natural, and hopefully…

"…Whoa."

I shot straight up, and I frantically searched for the source of the new, deeper voice. "Um…I'm right here." Sure enough, our friend Gakupo was standing at a reasonable distance from us. He looked genuinely surprised. Everything was silent and tense before he glanced at me and smirked. Wha…Whatever he was thinking, it was surely perverted!

"I-I-It's not what you think, Gakupo!" I shouted furiously. Even more heat was pouring into my face as I launched into this odd speech while wildly flailing my arms. Gakupo kept teasing me, prompting me to raise my voice. Of course, this required Gakupo to raise his voice as well in order to not be drowned out by my frantic stammering. I knew that one should be quiet in a library, but I was far too flustered to think properly. In fact, I lost track of what I was saying a while ago.

"Eh? I thought that we were just having a staring contest." Miku blurted out when I stopped to catch my breath. Gakupo and I both ceased our argument immediately in favor of staring blankly at Miku. When her message sank in, I fell over in distress and ended up landing on my face. Oh, Miku…Are you really that dense?

* * *

><p>Crizix:<br>Len is cute when he's flustered. But then again, a lot of people are cute when they're flustered...So how was it? Did anything from the Len Point of View clash with the Miku Point of View? I sure hope not, but please tell me if you feel that there was. I'll go verify as soon as possible! I was originally planning to make this a separate story from the original, but they were so closely linked that I thought "no". Well, thanks for reading! (One final note: I'm thinking of making a contest where the prize is a Vocaloid gift fic from...me. Anyone interested? Should I even bother posting the rules on my profile, which was just recently and wonderfully renovated? Tell me, please!)


End file.
